sereniafantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Character
Character= This is the character window. You can check your equipment and stats by pressing C. HP - Health Points: This is used to determine how much life a character has. When HP drops to 0, the player is dead. And must wait 30 seconds to revive manually, or revive using gold or tokens. Gold revive cost increases every certain amount of levels, and caps at 221,000 once a player reaches Lv.90, and only heals a small percentage of health. Token revives a character to full health, but the amount of revives used increments by 1 for each usage until the server resets. When the server resets, the token usage revive uses 1 revive item again. MP - Magic Points: This is used to determine how much Magic a character can use from their learned skills. SPD - Movement Speed: This determines how fast a character moves. There are abilities that enhance this number for a certain amount of time. EXP - Experience: This is the amount of Experience Points a player has earned, and what is needed to level up. ATK - Attack: This number is a part of the damage calculation to determine the amount of damage a players normal attack outputs. A higher Attack value deals more damage. DEF - Defense: This number is a part of the damage calculation to determine the incoming damage received from an attack. A higher Defense value reduces incoming damage. ENHC DMG - Enhance Damage: This percentage value is a part of the damage calculation that increases damage done by a character. DMG RD - Damage Reduction: This percentage value lowers all damage done to character. ATK SPD - Attack Speed: This value determines how fast a player attacks using a normal weapon attack. Skill ENHC - Skill Enhance: This percentage value increases all damage done by skills. This also includes raising the amount of health healed by a mage's healing abilities. ACC - Accuracy: Determines how often a player's normal attack hits their target. Skill ACC - Skill Accuracy: Determines how often a player's offensive skill will damage their target. '''Be forewarned, having 100% ACC/Skill ACC does not mean all attacks will hit everytime as these stats can go well beyond 100%, and is a part of a calculation that determines whether or not the attack was used in succession.''' EVA - Evasion: Determines how often incoming offensive attacks will be dodged/evaded. Skill EVA - Skill Evasion: Determines how often incoming offensive skill attacks will be dodged/evaded. '''Be forewarned, similarly to the above bolded statement, having 100% EVA/Skill EVA does not mean every single attack/skill attack will be avoided. Just like ACC/Skill Acc, EVA/Skill EVA can go well beyond 100%, and is a part of a calculation that determines whether or not the attack was used in succession.''' CRIT ACC - Critical Accuracy: Determines how often a normal attack will become a critical hit. Skill CRIT ACC - Skill Critical Accuracy: Determines how often an offensive skill will become a critical hit. '''Be forewarned, as stated above, 100% values do not guarantee Critical hits on every single attack since Crit EVA and Skill Crit EVA, just like these stats and all other percentage based stats, can go well above 100% and are taken into account upon calculations.''' CRIT EVA - Critical Evasion: Determines the reduction chance of getting hit by a critical normal attack. Skill CRIT EVA - Skill Critical Evasion: Determines the reduction chance of getting hit by a critical offensive skill. CRIT ENHC - Critical Enhance: Determines a part of the damage calculation that increases how much damage a critical hit is increased by upon triggering a critical attack. Skill CRIT ENHC - increases damage done by skill critical attacks CRIT RD - lowers common critical attacks damage done to character Skill CRIT RD - lowers skill critical attacks damage done to character '''Be forewarned, as stated above with some of the stats, having 100% CRIT RD/Skill CRIT RD does not guarantee that the amount of incoming damage from normal attacks and skill based attacks will have 100% reduction. These stats can just as well go beyond 100%.''' Holy ATK - This is extra damage that can be inflicted and ignores regular physical damage mitigation. Holy DEF - This is a hidden stat that is shown on certain mounts and wings. This determines one's Holy Damage Mitigation. Luck - Increases the overall Damage Limit Barrier when dealing damage to enemies. =Non Playable Character= Class Apprentice NPC Quest NPC=